You're The Only One
by rockyb12110
Summary: Kim is angry at Jack because all the girls keep flirting with him. Will Kim accidentally say that she likes Jack because of jealousy? Inspiration;Cody and Bailey from The Suite Life on Deck :) One-shot *Kick, (mentions of Jace, Eddie/Kelsey, and Millie)* *COMPLETE*


You're the only one

**(No one P.O.V.)**

Kim angrily threw her books inside her locker at the end of the day on Friday, her backpack came next. The three boys flinched away, knowing you did not wanted to mess with the angry blonde even more. Milton was the brave one that stepped forward.

"Ki-Kim?" He asked nervously while tightening his grip on his backpack. In response Kim slammed her locker door shut. The three winced. Milton nervously laughed and went back to his original spot. All three of them did not dare to make eye contact with her. It was Jerry's turn to step forward. Kim glared at him.

"Uh. Uh. Umm" He stammered.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU THREE WANT? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Kim yelled abruptedly. All of them had wide eyes now. Kim's face and expression soften. "I'm sorry. It's just that-" She was cut off by a frustrated Jack walking past them, surrounded by girls giggling and flirting shamelessly. Kim's original angry expression was back. Once again, the three boys had wide eyes. Kim had her fists clenched tightly together, jaw tight, and eyes filled with jealousy and anger. Usually, one of the boys would make fun of her for being jealous, but they knew it hadn't been the right time. Jerry was first to make an excuse to leave.

"UH! GRACE AND I ARE GOING SHOE SHOPPING!" He said as his girlfriend came to a stop at the group as well as Kelsey and Julie. Grace scrunched up her face and mouthed _"what?"_ Jerry just grabbed her hand and ran out the door with her. Eddie and Milton looked at each other. Same as Kelsey and Julie. The four then made a bunch of excuses at the same time.

"I HAVE TO VISIT MY DEAD GRANDMA!" Eddie said running off in one direction.

"I HAVE TO GO TO CHEER!" Kelsey said even though she had gotten kicked off the squad along with Grace and Kim. Kim gave her a questioning look, making her clenched fists loose, but still tight. Kelsey had wide eyes but still went in the same direction as Eddie.

"WE HAVE A DATE!" Milton and Julie said at the same time while running away. Kim scoffed. She was the only one in her group of friends and Dojo that wasn't in a relationship. Jack was probably going to have a girlfriend by the end of the day. Kim shook her head as Jack and the girls walked past her again. This time however, they stopped at the front doors. Soon enough most of the girls left him alone and Jack walked to Kim. By this time, Kim had been taking down pictures of her and Jack. _"After all wouldn't want any problems with Jack's new girlfriend."_

"Kim what are you doing?" Jack asked her cutely turning his head to the side. Kim shrugged. Jack sighed and grabbed her hand to face him and stop. He gave her a look that meant, _"Spill."_ All he got was a blank face. "What's up with you these days?" Not answering, Kim wiggled out of his grip, then started walking to the front door. But Jack grabbed her hand, which made her face him. Kim ignored the sparks she felt when he touched her, as well as Jack. Suddenly, Donna came strolling by at the two. Donna gave Jack a flirty smile and wave before going out. That angered Kim even more.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT ALL THE GIRLS KEEP FLIRTING WITH YOU!" Kim yelled. Usually Jack would make fun of her, but he didn't, seeing as Kim had glassy eyes and clenched fists. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really? They're flirting with me?" Kim thought he was seriously joking.

"Yeah. It's disgusting." She said. Jack tilted his head to the side and did a bit of a pout ish.

"Wait. All of them?" Kim scrunched up her face and nodded.

"How could you not notice? Look Jack, if you're just going to make fun of me. Forget it." She said as she started walking away again. But of course, Jack was faster and caught her hand. Soon the two were close, too close. Jack put his forehead on hers. He softly caressed her soft cheek, then whispered to her.

"Because you're the only girl I notice."

"Really?" Jack nodded.

"I love you Kim." With that they leaned in and kissed. Sparks flew instantly. Jack put his hands on her waist and Kim put hers around his neck. Kim tugged at his curling hair, which made Jack pull them closer than possible. They moaned into the kiss. After a while, they were making out. When air became really important, they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too." Kim says smiling really big.

"So, will you Kimberly Anne Crawford be my girlfriend?" Jack asks. Kim smirked. She went on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear,

"You have to catch me first." She then ran as fast as she could. Jack just stood there rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Why do I love you?" He says arms open and looking up. Jack then smiled and ran after her.

**The End**

**(Hey! What do you think? Review, Favorite, and Follow. Please!)**


End file.
